Rhea/Ilayuminite
|organization = n/a (at the moment). |health = 4 |health# = 146 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 140 |attack = 2 |attack# = 23 |defense = 3 |defense# = 25 |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = 25 |evasion = 2 |evasion# = 22 |effects = |bio = Rhea is the mother of the gods, and the titan of female fertility, motherhood, and generation. Her name means "flow" and "ease." As the wife of Kronos, she represented the eternal flow of time and generations. She is also a goddess of comfort and ease, a blessing reflected in the common Homeric phrase "the gods who live at their ease (rhea)." |gender = Female |metal = No. }} |name1b = Golden Attacker |stamina1b = 11% |target1b = One Enemy |hits1b = 3 |hitcrit1b = 83%/32% |cooldown1b = n/a |type1b = Magic Summon (Attack) |effects1b = |name2 = Share Flow |stamina2 = 20% |target2 = All Allies |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = 100% |type2 = Magic Energy Buff |effects2 = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 50%+ Stamina |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = Below 50% Stamina |name3a = Father's Help |stamina3a = 0% |target3a = All Enemies |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = 100% |cooldown3a = 3 Rounds |type3a = Debuff Magic |effects3a = |name3b = Mother's Cover |stamina3b = 0% |target3b = All Allies |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = 100% |cooldown3b = 3 Rounds |type3b = Buff Heal '''Magical |effects3b = |name4 = A Mother's Care |stamina4 = 14% |target4 = Self |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = 100% |type4 = Magic Buff |effects4 = }} '''Team Up Bonuses: *'Anti-Precog:' Characters that are against Precognitive Justice. *'Alias-Less:' Heroes who go by their first and last name. *'Arcane Arts:' Heroes who use magic. *'Familiar:' Heroes that summon creatures to attack. *'Godlike:' Heroes who are mythological gods (or demigods) *'Hellenic:' Heroes with Greek ties. *'I Wanna Be The Very Best:' Heroes with a creature companion *'Keys to the Kingdom: '''Heroes who are heirs to a throne. *'Mind Games:' Heroes with psychic abilities. *'Sovereign:' Heroes that have been rulers of a nation or realm. *'Brother?: Cyclops and Rhea. *'''Peace here, Violence there: Discordia and Rhea. *'Like Mother, Like Daugther: 'Hera and Rhea. *'Calming the Hivemind: 'Brigade and Rhea. *'Pounce and Bounce: '''Ka-Zar and Rhea. Ka-Zar's companion, Zabu, likes playing with Rhea's lions. *'Ease of Seasons': Demeter and Rhea. *'Life Saviors: "True" Supports (Rhea, Rescue, Mercy, Euryale, etc). '''Blueprints/Notes: Rhea is the Meter Theon (Mother of the Gods) in Greek Mythology. In MAA, she's a "true" support, taking care of her allies through many ways, and making the battlefield much more comfortable for her allies. In the story, Rhea joins our side because of the latest fight of the gods - Zeus and his allies vs The Gorgon Sisters, Themis, Nemesis, Arachne, Mercy and etc. She believes that her son has become a tyrant, and joins the side of the Gorgons, despite still feeling uneasy with the decision. The Lions in the first ability is about Rhea's 2 golden lions. They were originally humans who have disrespected Rhea's temple and turned into her lions because of it. Ρέα means Rhea/Ease in Greek. I wanted to just write Ease, but someone already used that for an effect. :( Furthermore, that's her theme in the kit - Comfort and Ease. She calls her parents to help her in the 3rd ability. As the Meter Theon, she grants her children's aspects to all allies before she activates an ability. This can only proc once per round. Omphalos stone grants Rhea Ρέα each time she's affected by enemy abilities. This means that not only damage activate the passive, but also stuff like Rescue's Status Reset. Explanation on : #Zeus is about domination, power. #Hera and her female empowering attraction. #My Demeter's Garden of the Gods gives Blessed Renewal. #Didn't have much for Poseidon, just got some healing. #Every offering to the gods has a portion that Hestia gets. #Actually not that related to Hades. I'd like some help on this one. Should return to what it was before? Originally, it reduced all debuffs duration by 2 Rounds. E-ISO Titanic Empowered Iso Can be equipped to: Rhea Grants Queen of the Titans Queens of the Titans - 'Summons a random titan after an ally is attacked. 2% chance for Cronus (this will be completed later) '''Credits ' Thanks for Agentk for his '''amazing help! I had a limited time to post her and was multi-tasking, and he really saved me a LOT of time. Category:Female Category:90 CP Category:Heroes Category:Non-Marvel Category:Ancient Gods Category:Generalists Category:Generalist